Save the World (Don't You Worry Child)
by August Mayhem
Summary: While stuck in a parallel world free of the supernatural, pretending to be someone else, Sam gets an idea that might help himself and Dean back in their own lives. Watch a giant puppy get away with everything while others deal with the aftermath. Set during S6E15.


After clicking the order to have it shipped overnight, Sam leaned back in the comfortable leather chair and glanced idly over the numerous credit cards splayed out before him. Dean also had several in front of him. Though by the annoyed flick of one card over his shoulder, perhaps Jensen wasn't quite as meticulous as Jared was about paying off his cards, or cleaning them out of his wallet when they expired.

Still, living in this luxury, knowing that it belonged to someone else, someone who pretended to be him in this ridiculous, wacked-out, supernatural-free world, was discomfiting. A treat to be sure, but pretending to be someone else pretending to be him was awkward at best, and a difficult challenge at worst since they were constantly surrounded by people who knew the two actors.

Having this kind of money was absurd. What did they possibly need it for? What did they spend it on? As that thought made its way unhurriedly through his mind, fox eyes glanced over at his brother. Dean looked happy and relaxed. Something that happened only rarely and was deserved so much more.

Quick fingers slid across the keyboard and he quickly hacked his way into his counterpart's bank account. He changed the pin and pulled up a map to find the nearest ATM.

He might not be able to give his brother everything he wanted and deserved in their own lives. But he could endeavor to make things a little more comfortable. A little easier in the coming days. A thank you and I'm sorry, for Dean having to put up with him when he was without a soul.

When Dean fell asleep, on a couch rather than one of the numerous beds they'd found in this overlarge 'house', Sam picked him up and carried him to a bedroom with a large, plush bed.

Stripping off heavy boots, Sam laid his older brother down, smiling at the fact that for once he was taking care of Dean rather than the other way around. He didn't bother trying to get his brother under the covers; Dean was solidly muscled, and even heavier when unconscious, so Sam just pulled the top coverlet to make a Dean-in-a-blanket roll.

Smiling at his brother once more, Sam slipped from the room and then out the house. He wasn't worried about being attacked. As he made his way to the ATM Sam wondered if this world's counterparts were in his world and if they were, how they were faring.

From the surprise people kept showing when he and Dean spoke to (and hung out with) each other, he gathered their doppelgangers didn't get along. Hopefully they wouldn't let that get in the way of staying alive. Granted they had been at Bobby's, but who knew how they'd deal with gruff-and-sarcastic Bobby. Or what could go after them.

He took out a $5,000 cash advance on two of his cards and then $10,000 on the third. Jared seemed like he could afford it. As the money came out from the first transaction Sam had to pause for a moment. He was in Canada. The money was Canadian. He cursed quietly. They could still work this. They'd just have to be careful about how they changed the money into American. And he'd have to stick to smaller bills.

Still, free cash was free cash. Sort of. It wouldn't bother him, though he would leave a note for Jared.

As he walked back to Jared's place, Sam began putting the money into bundles. When he got back to their current base, he could cut out the lining and pack the money there before closing it up again.

Upon gently closing the front door, Sam checked to make sure Jared's wife (Jen? It was something like that) was still sleeping before grabbing a knife from the kitchen and the lighter from Dean's coat.

He sat outside the door of Dean's room and carefully used the lighter to fuse the material on three sides before cutting open the fourth, sticking the money in and then melting it shut again. It was tedious and slow, but Sam could fit two bundles per pocket, and managed to layer the pockets pretty equally at the bottom line of his jacket. A few more, behind the actual jacket pockets, and further back from the inside pocket, so it would rest near his armpit.

Four hours later he had it down to an art, had stashed half the money in his jacket, and was almost done with Dean's jacket.

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was only mildly confused at being in a bed when he knew he'd fallen asleep on a couch downstairs. His lips turned up in a soft smile as he got out of bed and opened the door to find Sam slumped against his doorjamb, a knife in hand and both their jackets pulled over him.

As much as Dean felt his little brother deserved the rest, they had to get this show on the road. Their plane was coming in soon and they needed to get there on time.

.x.

Sam thumped the wall, making sure it was solid, they were in their home world, not some set. It wasn't fake. He gave a sigh of relief.

Dean was looking at him like he was crazy, "Solid. It's real. Nice."

His brother scoffed and looked away, "Yeah. Real, moldy, termite-y, home sweet home. Chock-full of things that wanna skin ya." He dug for his wallet. "Oh! And uh… we're broke again."

Sam snorted, his mouth stretching in a grin, "Not quite." He moved forward to wrestle Dean's coat off him and had to hold Dean back with one arm when he flipped out a knife and set to cutting the lining.

"Dude that my coat! Why are you defacing it! What'd it ever do to you? Sam. Stop it Sam. That's my one good coat. Sam! Dammit what are you doing?"

His protestations were cut off when Sam held several bundles of coloured paper in his face.

Green eyes looked at the bundles, then moved to Sam's 'I-did-good' puppy expression.

"What is this?"

Sam shrugged, "I used the cards in that other world. They don't exactly hurt for money. Figured it'd be fine. It's Canadian though, so we'll have to be careful about how much and where we change it for American bills, but I did try to keep to twenties and fifties for that reason. Hundreds would catch more attention."

Dean grinned at his devious little brother. No one ever gave Sam enough credit for being sneaky, everyone underestimated him because of his puppy-faced looks and endearingly boyish smiles.

"How much is this?"

Now that Dean was grinning at him, Sam smiled wider, his dimples shown in full, "Ten grand, and I have the same amount in mine. Figured we could put some in bolt-holes for a rainy day and keep a couple grand hidden in the car for emergencies or something."

Dean slugged Sam's shoulder before pulling into a one-armed side hug, "Ya done good Sammy, ya done good."

The two of the grinned and for the moment, things were looking a little brighter than before.

.x.

Jared Padalecki woke up slumped over a desk and had the brief thought that he needed more sleep if he was drifting off on set. And to eat healthier food, because the quick-eats that were available to cast and crew were clearly affecting his brain. He just had the strangest, and possibly most terrifying dream ever.

He snorted and jerked himself up when a fist thumped his shoulder. "Huh, wha…?"

"Jared! We're back."

Hazy bluegreengold eyes focused on his fellow co-star with annoyance. "What? Back where?"

Jensen sneered at him, "Back on set you moron, where did you think," before walking through the door of 'Bobby's House' and into the warehouse where all the filming took place. The lights were dimmed and most everyone had left. Quietly, they snuck out, avoiding people, and walked Jared's house as it was closest.

Genevieve was curled up on the couch, face blotchy from tears, laptops and papers spread out over tables. One dinged a reminder and Jared made his way over.

One new email.

He opened it and read the first line and then had to fall into his chair, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Jensen, come read this."

Jensen ambled over and then leaned down to read the screen, one hand on the back of Sam's chair, the other bracing against the table.

 _Hey Jared, this is Sam Winchester. Guessing you and your co-star (Jensen?) are back from our world, if we did in fact swap worlds. Hope you two are un-maimed and managing okay, I know our life can get a bit crazy._

Jensen made a sound that was vaguely like a growl, "A bit crazy? Do they honestly think that was only a _bit_ crazy?"

 _But yeah, highlights that you should know: I took out 20K from three of your credit cards, hope you don't mind-_

"Mind? No absolutely not, who minds when _twenty thousand dollars_ are stolen from them!?"

 _I think I confused your wife, Misha was killed, and some of the crew, so if you see this guy (see attachment), RUN. If you get the chance, kill him. He's an angel, but not one of the good ones. He's also the Weapons Master of Heaven, so be careful._

 _All said and done, I kinda like our life better, yours is just… crazy. And very, very strange._

 _Have a good life!_

 _Sam and Dean Winchester_

 _PS – Changed your PIN code. New one is in Encyclopedia Britannica Vol. 7._

Jared turned to look at Jensen, "Our life is crazy and strange?" He had to shake his head, regain some equilibrium. "You know, I'm suddenly figuring out that the Winchester brothers are a lot more disturbed than I ever thought possible."

Jensen quirked an eyebrow, "No shit. Christ, this is the weirdest thing to ever happen to me. Us even." He stretched and cracked his back, "Never thought I'd have to hunt an actual ghost. That being said," He looked down at Jared, "I'm stealing a bed for the night. I can't handle anything more right now."

Jared nodded distractedly, "Rooms are up the stairs on the right, take your pick."

One of the new websites he kept running dinged a special report and Jared clicked it open.

Breaking News: Supernatural Actor Misha Collins Brutally Killed

Supernatural Crew Murdered in Broad Daylight

To read more, click the links above.

Jared stared at the screen, his eyes glazed over. Absent-mindedly he stood and closed the laptop lid. Jensen had the right of it, he couldn't deal with this right now. His world had gone mad, and he was still struggling to find up.

He would process and figure everything out in the morning. So Jared stumbled his way up the stairs and pushed into the first room he came across. He flopped onto the bed and got a grunt in return, Jensen had done the same thing apparently.

Eh. He'd deal with it come morning. Until then, sleep. A peaceful one, with no ghosts trying to kill them.

The End

A/N: If you were confused about the setting, this took place during S6E15 "The French Mistake" Where Dean and Sam are sent to a parallel world where their lives are a TV show.I did misspell Genevieve's name earlier, that was intentional. Just an idea I had that wouldn't get out of my head. So here. Enjoy. Lemme know whatcha think :)

August


End file.
